


After the war

by Randomjess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sakura Is A Bitch, making these tags are fun as hell, my wifi provider hates me, new story coming out in a bit sooooo, not the porn but the tag making, pineapple on pizza is good, this was a faliure and the series is going to be rewritten, well actually the porn if your into that I aint gonna judge, you should try it out sometime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomjess/pseuds/Randomjess
Summary: alone far from all the other shinobi who are currently unconscious from the genjutsu. sasuke wanted to flee but naruto wasn't gonna let him leave this time, so he joined him planning to convince him to come back with him to the village. But things took a turn after both getting to see each others thoughts.





	1. Chapter 1: the end

**Author's Note:**

> so um...i haven't finished shippuden or read the manga ok and I'm not done with the war arc (I'm in ep 416) but I stumbled upon some clips showing the end of the war arc and I know all about Boruto and that series so if somethings don't make sense just go with it. And also this is the first time I've ever written a fanfic like this about naruto or online ever so sorry if its cringe. Its also a bit of both NaruSasu and SasuNaru this chapter is SasuNau though

The sun shined over us like it had before the war had began, chasing away all the shadows. It was over and we survived, sasuke and I were both alive and together after so long. It had been years since we were able to be this close to each other without being in danger or trying to kill ourselves. Everything was silent and I could hear nothing but the wind. kaguya was gone along with zetsu and that horrifying jutsu. And now here I lay on the cold ground next to sasuke the person I had been after for so long. The person that understood and accepted me for who I was. Several hours have passed or even a day or two I don't know or really care, I glanced to sasuke who had just woken up he looked and me and then look at his arm in shock forgetting what had happened for a couple seconds there. I laughed even though it was the most painful laugh I had ever done due to the loss of blood and the lack of chalkra and an arm. I got up and sat there for a couple seconds waiting for sasuke to do the same and I watched as he tried to get up one but failed and I just laughed.

"I used my powers to regenerate our arms remember?" I told him smirking.

"you mean OUR power right?' he said looking at me beginning to form a scowl on his face. He tried once more making some progress but falling face first onto the rock solid ground again.

"what an idiot, stop trying to act all tough your starting to act a lot like me from before, the number one knucklehead of the hidden leaf!"

"grrr" he answered back trying to recover from his previous efforts.

"Don't worry I'll drag you back to the leaf if you can't get up, Haha " I continued laughing until it hurt too much and I starting crying in pain and laughter

" *chuckle* your still a loser" finally managing to sit up himself he turned towards the horizon.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY AS A MATTER A FACT I-" I started to rant but he wasn't listening.

"I don't know if I should return to the leaf naruto" He said out of nowhere.

"why not? after all we've been through I think its about time even orochimaru is probably gonn-" Before I finished my sentence he said;

"There's a town over east its probably empty since its evacuated but there is probably some stuff over there that can help us with our wounds were starting to run out of blood to even bleed our limbs are in tact but were still too injured." He got up on both legs and started limping towards that direction.

"Hey don't change the subject!!" I said trying build up some strength to get up myself.

I hastily followed him and got up myself using whats left of my shirt to cover my arm and tie around it to at least try to not bleed out. About an hour later we finally reached a small town completely empty because of the war. He made his way to a pharmacy and began to try and force open the door. It didn't budge.   
I leaned on the door as well and on the signal pushed the door open in a team effort. We searched around and saw some medicine and found some food pills and...condoms. I don't know why but It made me feel weird being with sasuke like this now. It wasn't my first time seeing them pervy sage had them with him all the time for...girls...  
Sasuke turned around and was about to ask me something and I threw the box out of sight I could feel my face completely red. Sasuke looked confused but shrugged it off and threw me some pills meant to ease the pain. I swallowed the pills in one go and starred at sasuke facing the wall reading about other stuff. He grabbed some bandages and started wrapping himself in them. 

"what are you starring at?" he said without even turning around.

" N-Nn-nothing, what did you mean earlier about not going back anyways?" I said nervously.

" *sigh* just get over here so I can cover up your bruises" He said holding up a roll towards me.

I awkwardly walked over the counter and sat on it while he began to patch me up kurama was spent going in and out of consciousness so I couldn't regenerate at all except for my arm. I couldn't help but stare at him and I knew he was getting annoyed but I couldn't stop until I realized something. He knew everything about me now because we shared our chalkra including what I thought of him sometimes when my mind got off track and I was bored. After realizing that I decided just fuck it and started saying what I saw.

"You know you have a nice body sasuke" I said smirking

"what?" He said focusing on finishing but still paying attention.

"Well I mean look at you, your a perfect little doll shaped to perfection of course not as good looking as me though"

"You wish" He replied.

"Heh yeah right... If your so better than me prove it no matter what you do I'm never gonna say something like that, In fact I could probably have my way with you. If I wanted I would be able to make you scream my name isn't that right sas-uke" I said playfully tip toeing my fingers on his arm cleaning up my cut on my cheek.

"hold still naruto and shut up or I'll rub the cloth with alcohol on your eye by accident" He said ignoring what I had just said...or so I thought until...

"Gahh! what the-" I said as I felt his other arm on my thigh inching closer to my area.

"shut up already and stop moving" He said continuing to clean my cut.

"yeah bu-"

"you said that no matter what I did you wouldn't say it didn't you?" he said unable to hide his smirk

He continued to raise his hand up higher until he was right on my member rubbing it up and down slowly over my pants. I could feel it, every time he stroked it I felt it get a little harder. He was finally done with my cut and walked away from the counter placing down the bandages and turing around back to my direction. He said there was one more and he got on the counter one knee right against my dick and the other over my left thigh. He was hovering over me. Still confused I felt a kiss on my neck. Then it turned into sucking, He was sucking my neck until I felt a sensation I couldn't hold back and moaned. He took satisfaction in that and sucked even harder I couldn't help but a couple more times until I had finally started to get use to it. But just as I did I felt a sneaky little hand graze my penis once more like before the feeling started to overwhelm me when I realized my pants where down and sliding off the counter and I could feel him rub over my boxers just as he-...


	2. oops...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I doubt anyone will ever even read this but just in case here goes my line of excuses...

soooo um....well you see my wifi provider hates me so I went a couple of months without any wifi and thus have been unable to post anything BUT in that time I have come up with a new idea for a story and this one will be rewritten and yeah new updates coming soon from me and I can't guarantee they will be any good but oh well still doing it. Just take this as kinda of a teaser or something for what's to come since the layout will be pretty similar to this one. warning though they won't really be supper smutty or anything I've kinda grown out of writing that so for anyone that was curious there's my excuse I plan on making a longer type of series not a one shot kinda thing instead. So lets just pretend this didn't happen...

**Author's Note:**

> yeah....I can't really believe I wrote this again don't forget this is my first time writing something like this online soooooo and I ran out of time to Write the rest so heres a cliffhanger YAY HOMEWORK!!


End file.
